


Nel mezzo della notte

by DamadiSangue



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nella bruma decadente di una Gotham lugubre e tombale, giace un pipistrello.<br/>Tra i silenzi di mostri nati per soffirire e distruggere, si libera l'orgasmo di due creature sole e vittime della stessa madre.<br/>Si possono spezzare le catene, ma non la propria natura.<br/>Perché Gotham ti osserva.<br/>Gotham non dimentica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nel mezzo della notte

Disclaimer: Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a Bob Kane, alla DC Comicse a chi detiene i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata scritta per puro diletto personale, pertanto non ha alcun fine lucrativo. Nessun copyright si ritiene leso. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (DamadiSangue) e non ne è ammessa la citazione altrove, a meno che non sia autorizzata dalla stessa tramite permesso scritto.

 

 

"E' molto più sicuro essere temuti che amati."  
\- Niccolò Machiavelli -  


 

**Nel mezzo della notte**

  
  
Gotham è una strana città.  
Giace tra i suoi stessi morti, alimentando i vivi con follia e disperazione.  
Si innalza al cielo, quasi sfidasse l'impassibilità della volta celeste, sfoggiando lame di luce e dita di vetro.  
Si perde tra verticalismi impossibili, geometrie torbide e curve di sangue e pelle.  
Gigantesche gargolle ne vegliano il profilo di cemento e membra, fissando gli ignari cittadini con pupille fameliche e bocche distorte.  
Di prima mattina, quando i fasci rosati dell'alba ne penetrano l'essenza, Gotham pare quasi un essere disturbato e disturbante, asimmetrico e lugubre.  
Sfregiata da una bellezza che ha invece omaggiato Metropolis, di notte si ammanta di grazia inconsueta.  
Gravida di rabbia e rancore, Gotham libera i suoi figli, ridicoli pagliacci e feroci pipistrelli.  
Ed è allora che snuda i denti in un sorriso osceno, osservando una notte brulicante di vita e fertile di pazzia.  
E' allora che ti fissa con occhi obliqui, mentre i tuoi sprofondano sempre più in lei, bruciando.  
E tu, piccolo pipistrello, non puoi far altro che gettare via la maschera.  
  
 _"Sollevati."_  
  
Ti risuonano ancora nelle orecchie quelle grida.  
Ti vibrano addosso, percuotendoti il costato e rendendo la tua ascesa una crudele metafora.  
Sei nato dal fango, tra uno sputo di sangue e una chiazza di vergogna, il tanfo della morte un odore che ti è scivolato sotto la pelle, nel cuore.  
Puzzi di morte, Bruce Wayne.  
Puoi atteggiarti a miliardario eccentrico e filantropo fin quando avrai respiro, ma Gotham conosce - sa - chi sei.  
Sa _cosa_ sei.  
  
 **Il suo odore è un misto dolente di senso di colpa e selvaggia indipendenza.**  
 **Ti graffia il petto, lasciandoti l'ennesima cicatrice di una guerra che - questa volta - hai scelto di combattere.**  
 **Ti spreme l'anima Selina Kyle mentre si inarca contro di te, nei suoi occhi una fame conosciuta e avida di parole.**  
 **E' con un gesto rabbioso, quasi violento, che la rovesci sotto di te, saggiando la grana delicata della schiena, percorrendo quelle vertebre flessibili e resistenti con le dita.**  
 **E' con un colpo unico che affondi in lei, tra le labbra socchiuse il tuo nome.**  
 **Ti abbassi fin quasi schiacciarla al suolo, mordendole la spalla e lasciandone stillare plasma rubino.**  
 **Selina si irrigidisce di colpo, salvo poi stringerti convulsamente e soffiare un insulto masticato, che si spegne poi in un gemito soffocato.**  
 **Sorridi mentre lasci che riprenda il controllo, tra quelle lenzuola, umide e sgualcite, un futuro che ti eri negato fin troppe volte.**  
 **Tra le sue gambe, l'assoluzione che avevate sempre cercato.**  
  
 _"Sollevati."_  
  
Gotham è una città di mostri.  
E' una puttana dall'utero sterile e putrefatto, madre di aborti e di creature al limite dell'umano.  
Hai combattuto il pagliaccio e lo spaventapasseri.  
Hai cercato di salvare l'idea di Harvey Dent, costruendo una menzogna monumentale e lasciandotene fagocitare.  
  
 _"O muori da eroe o vivi abbastanza a lungo da diventare il cattivo."_  
  
Hai dato tutto a Gotham e lei ne voleva ancora.  
Hai consacrato la tua stessa vita al servizio di un ammasso di terra e lamiera che non ha saputo fare altro che infliggerti colpi su colpi.  
Rideva di te Gotham mentre ti affannavi a proteggerla, osservando il ridicolo topo con le ali mentre moriva un poco alla volta, giorno per giorno.  
E quando pensavi di avercela fatta, allora - e solo allora - ha partorito il feto più mostruoso che tu avessi mai visto.  
  
 _"Non avevo mai perdonato mio padre, ma l'ho fatto quando l'hai ucciso."_  
  
La vendetta.  
  
 **"Sei vivo."**  
 **Ti aveva squadrato incerta, sfiorandoti il naso, gli zigomi, le bocca.**  
 **"Sì."**  
 **"Come?"**  
 **Oltre il velo del sollievo avevi intravisto quello della consapevolezza, la furia di Selina un fuoco che pareva bramare nuova aria.**  
 **"Pilota automatico." aveva sibilato scostandosi da te "Uno stramaledetto pilota automatico."**  
 **"Poteva non funzionare."**  
 **"Non dire cazzate." aveva berciato " Bruce Wayne non lascia mai nulla al caso, mai. Ci hai mentito. Mi hai mentito."**  
 **"Credo di aver ricambiato un favore."**  
 **E' solo un momento, fugace quanto il fulmine che si delinea alle tue spalle, ma nelle sue pupille, dilatate dall'adrenalina, intravedi una colpa divorante e assoluta.**  
 **Giace in silenzio la gatta mentre riconquisti la distanza che ha messo tra di voi, premendo le tue labbra sulle sue.**  
 **Resiste Selina, salvo poi infrangerti il respiro e artigliarti i capelli della nuca, lambendoti la linea dura della mandibola.**  
 **"Non farlo mai più."**  
 **"Cosa? Mentirti?" mormori contro il suo collo.**  
 **"No..." replica costringendoti a guardarla "Ricordarmi i miei errori."**  
  
E' l'ultimo volo che concedi a Gotham.  
Ti lanci dal tetto della Wayne Enterprise, spiegando quelle tue ali nerastre e rigide, lasciandoti sferzare da un vento che puzza di commiserazione e decadimento.  
Cadi e lasci che sia la gravità a farti ondeggiare tra i cirri sporchi della notte.  
Tenta di catturarti ancora Gotham, corteggiandoti con la sua tragica bellezza.  
Quando atterri, è l'estremo abbraccio di una madre quello che ti avvolge nella sordità della notte, lasciandoti senza fiato e senza più rimpianti.  
  
Gotham ha voluto tutto e tu le hai dato tutto.  
Lei hai dato un corpo martoriato, un'infanzia dissacrata, una gioventù mancata.  
Le hai dato un amore che pensavi ne valesse mille, un'amicizia calpestata, un eroe che non aveva mai voluto essere tale.  
E quando di Bruce Wayne non era rimasto altro che un guscio carbonizzato, l'esile scheletro di un uomo che era solo bestia e mostro, allora era sorto il pipistrello.  
Batman.  
  
 **E' una giornata tiepida quella in cui Selina cancella il suo passato, per dettare un nuovo futuro.**  
 **Ti mostra lo schermo bianco del computer, indicando una pergamena vergine in cui vomitare gli ultimi grani di una clessidra consunta.**  
 **Le sorridi, mostrando l'eburneo di denti fatti per colpire e mordere.**  
 **Reclina il capo e ti fruga il volto, trovandovi solo un'annichilente certezza: Bruce Wayne è morto.**  
 **Quello che non sa, é che aveva cessato d'esistere molto prima di allora.**  
  
E' una femmina complicata quella che hai - che ti ha - scelto.  
Dorme al tuo fianco con l'indolenza della belva, ma freme di una paura tutta umana.  
E' l'ennesima figlia dimenticata di Gotham e tra le braccia di un suo fratello ha trovato la pace.  
Abbassi lo sguardo solo per incontrare quello accusatorio e prostrato di Gotham, le sirene della polizia che paiono un grido inconsolabile.  
E' un addio, lo sapete bene entrambi.  
Lo sa Selina, che non vede l'ora di scivolare lungo l'Arno e godersi una libertà che ha il sapore del sangue e della conquista.  
Lo sai tu, Bruce Wayne, che di Gotham hai fatto la tua puttana più bella è più disinibita.  
E' un sospiro esausto quello che ti sfugge dalle labbra socchiuse, tra le viscere della città un mondo che aveva rischiato di spezzarti: per sempre.  
E' la cima illuminata della Wayne Enterprise l'ultima cosa che catturano i tuoi occhi, quasi lo stridio di un animale morente.  
Gotham è alle tue spalle quando l'aereo decolla e a te pare ancora di sentirla urlare.  
Di sentirla piangere.  
  
Sorgerà un nuovo ordine e cancellerà quello vecchio.  
Sarà un erede di cenere e neve, fragile come un uccellino e forte come la morte, a prendere il tuo posto.  
Non è nato dalla merda di un omicidio irreale quanto ingiusto, ma ha ancora il sapore della giustizia sulle labbra.  
Si è liberato dalle catene, ma sarà un mostro diverso: forse, non sarà affatto un mostro.  
Proteggerà Gotham e ne farà la sua sposa più cara, più amata.  
E, forse, Gotham non ne strapperà la carne.  
  
E' una donna egoista e carnivora Gotham: ti prende le ossa e le spolpa fino a quando non ne rimangono che schegge.  
E' una donna che hai amato, ma che ora ha perso il suo figlio prediletto.  
Sei nato uomo, ma è la natura di un predatore quella che ruggisce al centro del tuo petto, rendendoti un maschio aggressivo e ossessivo, un amante esigente e un vigilante brutale.  
Tra le chimere di fumo e polvere di Gotham hai poi incontrato un'anima sola, randagia.  
Un'anima che pareva incisa nella tua stessa materia.  
  
Gotham ha chiesto tutto e tue le hai dato tutto.  
Tutto, tranne il tuo cuore.  
  
Quello giace tra le mani affusolate di una femmina per la quale sei sopravvissuto all'inferno e sei tornato indietro.  
Giace tra mani che ti hanno tradito, svenduto, salvato: amato.  
Tra quelle dita, giace il frammento di un cuore che credevi ormai combusto.  
Intero, palpitante.  
Vivo.  
  
Bruce Wayne è morto.  
Lunga vita al pipistrello.


End file.
